


Rescue Me

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: MOC!Dean x ReaderWord Count: 457Beta: @raspberrymamaA/N: My dear reader’s trust me I never thought I’d write angst. Sigh. It’s a tad short; it happens. Enjoy my darlings. This is told from Dean’s POV. The lyrics are told from the rescuer’s point of view. I switched it up because Dean wanted his story told. :D Muses. *shrugs.* This was written for @mrs-squirrel-chester’s album challenge. I picked the album Love and War-Ep by ZZ Ward. This was written for the song, “Rescue Me” which is the third song on the album.





	Rescue Me

[Also posted on Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/160142597891/rescue-me)

 

I sat down. The weight of what I had done weighing too heavily on me. Blood was covering my hands. I was kneeling in blood. So much blood. Why? Why was there so much blood? What did I do? I didn't remember or maybe I didn't want to. That has been happening lately. I just feel myself drifting. It was getting harder and harder to stay me. I’m leaving. I can feel myself leaving, becoming darker, harsher. I’m harsher to Y/N. I’m causing her pain. I can see it written all over her face but she stays with me to rescue me every time.

 

 

Just when I feel like I can’t make it, when I killed again, even though all my life I have strove to help people, she’s there to pick me up and hold me. She rescues me from myself, from what the blade is making me become. Whenever I wake up from the blood trance that the blade forces me to go under, she’s there like an angel lifting me out of it and guiding me back to her, back to who I am. I rely more and more on her. In the quiet moments I see the strain it puts on her but she never lets up, never complains, says that’s her job. I want to tell her to stop, to leave but I can’t. I need her to find me and bring me back each time.

 

Each battle brings me closer to the final one. Y/N comes with us and walks in on me beating on Abaddon after she’s dead. She sees my lost face, my tears streaming down. I look at her broken, afraid that when this is all said and done, I won’t be me anymore. That with each kill, I’ll be killing a little piece of myself as well. I’m starting to feel different and it’s scaring me.

 

She holds me while Sam drives. He suspects something but she never betrays me or our secret. She sees firsthand what’s happening and just holds me and whispers to me about all the times we were together. How we met, when we fell in love, the first time we had sex, all the times we laughed in the impala not matter what was happening around us. She reminds me of us and gives me the strength to fight. In her arms, I have the strength I need to win against the Mark. In her arms, I’m safe. Her love, her touch rescues my wayward soul. When I defeat Metatron, I’ll marry her and walk away from this life that I have grown weary of. Away from the pain and the monsters to her, my future.

 

 


End file.
